Aquamarine
Aquamarine is the title character and main protagonist of the story ''Aquamarine ''and the movie of the same name. Aqua is her nickname, given to her first by Raymond. She swims away from her underwater home to avoid getting married to a "spoiled, shallow merman", who she didn't love. Her angry father (Who is King of the Ocean) makes a storm that washes her into a swimming pool. She is found by Claire and Hailey and asks them to help her prove to her father that love is real, so she won't have to get married. Her Personality She is very girly and kind. She is also ambitious. She is creative and bubbly, and very confident. She is very loyal and a gorgeous mermaid who surfaces accidentally during a storm. She is also eager to prove to her father that loves exists; this showed that she's ambitious. She is creative and bubbly, and very confident. She is well-traveled. She also is naive, when she falls in love with Raymond at first sight and expected him to love her in return. However, Aqua is a precious gem that you rarely find in the ocean; she is the best mermaid friend you could have. Her story Before she met Hailey Rogers and Claire Brown, she ran away from home because she didn't want to be married with someone who doesn't love which it upset her father. One night, after a violent storm, Hailey wishes for a miracle that will make her mother change her mind about moving, and so they find a mermaid named Aquamarine (Sara Paxton) in the swimming pool of their beach club. The mermaid tells the girls that she needs to prove to her father that love does exists for 3 days or she'll be married with a merman who she hates. She promised that if they helped the mermaid out, then they would get a wish. Feeling like this was their last hope, they introduced the mermaid to Raymond, so Aquamarine could possibly fall in love with him. The first time Aquamarine and Raymond meet, she asks him if he loves her which he say no and told her that she was hot. The three decide to make Raymond fall in love with Aquamarine in the next three days. They use strategies found in teenage magazine. So, Aquamarine, Claire and Hailey proceed to stalk Raymond around town. At a street fair, Raymond gives Aquamarine an inflatable dolphin, and buys her cotton candy. He mentions wanting to see her at a party the next night and she runs away, fearing the sunset that causes her legs to transform back into a tail. Claire and Hailey show Aquamarine a water tower for her to spend the night in and promise to visit her the next day. In the morning, the three take a bus to Tampa for a classic shopping montage to obtain clothing for the party. After three days are up, Raymond still has not fallen in love with Aquamarine, and her father calls her back home in a giant storm. Hailey and Claire swim after Aquamarine after she tries to defy her father again and they discover the meaning of platonic love. Aquamarine's father is satisfied and the girls receive their wish. They decide to not use it to keep Hailey from moving away and instead they part ways with Aquamarine, with promises that they will remain friends despite their distance from each other. Later, Aqua finally got a kiss with Raymond after he realize that she was a mermaid which his ex-girlfriend Cecilia Banks pushed Aqua in water after being grounded. Appearance She has blonde hair with light blue streaks; teal is also the color of her tail. In the movie, she wears many different outfits (most notably: Hailey's blue sweatshirt). She appears to be around 16–17 years old and looks a little older than Hailey and Claire. She also wears a necklace that appears to be historic looking and old, but beautiful. '''Mermaid Form: '''Aquamarine has long, straight, blonde hair. She has green eyes and a long slimy aqua-blue tail. '''Human Form: '''Aquamarine has long, wavy, blonde hair - along with blue highlights. '''Outfits: '''When a human, she borrows Hailey's blue shirt, however, she creates her own style; a shirt-dress. Later, when arriving at an egg-throwing contest, she wears an ecru-colored dress with tiny white beams and a bow tied on her lower chest. Nails Her nails are related to a mood ring. They describe her emotions. Powers Aquamarine can control water; such as creating waves (her father's control over the water is significantly larger however). Aqua may have gotten her powers from her father. She can grow legs if she comes out of the water in the day. The blue mermaid tail comes back if her legs get wet or if the sun goes down. Her fingernails/fingerscales and toenails/toescales change color with her mood: *Silver: Regular *Red: Excited/Angry *Blue: Sad *Green: Sick *Purple/Pink: In Love Category:Titular Category:Merfolk Category:Wayward Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Role Models Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Mysterious Category:Voice of Reason